Somewhere, Someday
by FansofCenaton
Summary: AJ is out in the storm thinking about why Daniel Broke up with her, Punk was driving down in his bus and he sees her. He talks to her. HORRIBLE AT SUMMARIES PLEASE REVIEW #AJPUNK #PUNKLEE


A/N: Well Hello fellow readers of mine how are yall doing tonight day evening where ever you are ;) I'm back again slowly coming out of this writers block which has been holding me up like crazy. I'm turning into AJ I swear which is a good thing hell she even has me screaming NO NO NO and YES YES Yes for no damn reason. I LOVE HER DAMMIT! Anyhow Who is ready for an AJPUNK ONESHOT I AM! :) Lets get this going and PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Here is a Promise if i get at least 10 reviews or more i will put my story up. Basically Cena/Orton are married and try to help punk get with AJ I know yall wanna read that. HEll i enjoyed writing it. And To my slash readers i will update out of reach soon! ANOTHER PROMISE! OKAY NOW ONTO THIS STORY!

Characters: CM PUNK, AJ LEE, (SOME KOFI KINGSTON)

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYONE! IF I DID DAMN I WOULD HAVE BEEN RICH AS HELL YA THINK? $$$$$$$$$ HHAHAHA

**When clouds above you start to pour**

**And all of your doubts **

**Rain like a storm**

**And you don't know who you are anymore **

**Let me help you find what you've been searching for**

She stood out by the bridge staring into the river, the rain falling down hitting her harshly. Lightning struck and she shivered as thunder struck tears falling down her eyes. She sat on the bench and just let everything go by her like she wasn't even born just like Daniel told her earliar that night. She had the perfect relationship with him so she thought, she was his good luck charm so he always told her. Then out of no where he just brought her into the ring not even personal nothing and told her off like it was nothing. He just screamed nasty things in her face and tears fell he turned his back on her. She loved the man and he didn't love her back. "Please Daniel" she cried begging for forgiveness. He didn't listen, she just got out of the ring as she was told and left him standing there. He broke her heart.

Now here she was alone, maybe her parents were right, she was just a small fragile girl who cant keep a relationship steady every guy she has been with has broken her heart. She put her head down again and just shook it lightining lit up the sky again and Boom thunder struck shaking the bench and she just stared out into the river again. This was the way it always was for her to be alone.

**Somewhere (Somewhere) theres a field and a river **

**Somewhere**

**You can let your soul run free**

**Someday**

**Someday let me be the giver**

**Let me bring you peace**

**Somewhere**

**Somewhere theres a break in the weather**

**Somewhere**

**When your heart and spirit go free**

**Someday**

**Someday it'll be for the better**

**Let this bring you peace**

"See, now don't mess with me when it comes to call of duty" Punk threw his controller down. "Yeah okay whatever I'm beat I'm going to crash", Kofi said. Punk laughed, nodded his head and turned the xbox off and headed to the front of the bus."How it coming", he asked the driver. "Storm is getting worse it saying tornado warnings everwhere", the driver replied. "Oh damn", Punk said He stared out the window and looked outside and saw the rain, it was dark but lightning lit up the sky lighting up the ground and he saw her. " Hey Davis, stop can ya?" he asked.

**Girl, I know you, think no one sees  
The weight on your shoulders  
But you can't fool me  
And aren't you tired of standing so tall  
Let me be the one to catch you when you fall **

Davis stopped and looked behind him and noticed the diva as well. Punk opened the bus door grabbing his umbrella heading towards her. "AJ", he called. She didn't reply. "Aj", he said again. She didn't flinch, lightnining lit up the sky and he noticed she had been crying. "Shit", he mouthed. He walked up to her and sat down. The rain started to come down harder. "Leave me alone", she whispered. "I'm not leaving you here in this", he said looking up at the sky. "Go away", she looked up standing up and staring at the river again. "No", he said. Thunder struck and both jumped at the sound they heard before them.

"No one cares, this will always be me", she lifted her small hands and covered her face and cried falling to the ground. "Punk man you alright", Kofi yelled from the bus. He put a thumbs up sign and got on the ground next to the small diva. He didn't know her very well but long enough to know she was cute, shy, and the girlfriend of Daniel Bryan well now ex-girlfriend. "Shhhhh", he wrapped his tattoeed arms around her and hugged her.

"Why me", she cried into his chest.

**Somewhere...  
Somewhere there's a field and a river  
Somewhere...  
You can let your soul run free  
Someday...  
Someday let me be the giver  
Let me bring you peace baby  
Somewhere...  
Somewhere there's a break in the weather  
Somewhere...  
Where your heart and spirit go free  
Someday...  
Someday it'll be for the better  
Let this bring you peace...**

He didn't know how to anwser that truthfully. He wasn't good with relationships, he couldn't keep a steady one himself. "AJ, princess" Did he just say that? He did. "Look at me", he lifted her chin up and lightning lit the sky and he stared into her brown eyes. "Shit", he said to himself. She was beautiful her brown eyes sparkled and stared into his green ones. "Your beautiful, you have class why would you wnat a douche like Daniel", he asked. Thunder struck again and she grabbed punk hugging him tightly. Her hair smelled so good, he thought.

**Let me bring you joy (bring you joy)  
Let me bring you peace (bring you peace)  
Take these tears that you cry and trust them to me  
Let me give you heart (give you heart)  
And let me give you hope (give you hope)  
Be the one constant love that you've never known**

"I loved him", she said. He cringed at that phrase. He hated it, but looking at her made him realize why people fall in love in the first place. "Shit", he said to himself again. "Sweetie, Daniel didn't, you may have did everything for him, you did your best believe me I watched, but he treated you like dirt, you deserve better", he said. She shook her head and looked down below at the water. "Aj", he turned her face to look at him. "Come to the bus we'll get you out of the clothes, some hot chocolate, and you can hang out with us, he said. She shook her head. "Aj please look at me", he grabed her hand and a shock went through his spine and she pulled her hand back quickly.

"You felt it", he whispered

"No", she lied.

"Aj", he turned her chin and they stared at each other. "You did", he whispered. She nodded her head slowly, he started to lean in and she closed her eyes as his lips touched hers softly. She lifted up her arms and brought it around his neck bringing him closer. She opened her mouth slightly as he entered his tounge to play with hers. He let go and looked into her eyes smiling that was the first time in a long time she has smiled. He smiled back at her. "That was amazing", she said. The rain has stopped nad they were drenched and he stared at her standing up. He led a hand out and she grabbed it pulling herself up.

He brought her in again and kissed her, he didn't know what the hell happend to him but this girl he was kissing has him going crazy. He was the one who dug crazy chicks and now he was the crazy one. "I have no idea what is going on, but if you give me a chance I wanna try things", he told her. "I never had a kiss like that, I felt something punk, i want to as well", she said.

**Somewhere...  
Somewhere there's a field and a river  
Somewhere...  
You can let your soul run free  
Someday...  
Someday let me be the giver  
Let me bring you peace baby  
Somewhere...  
Somewhere there's a break in the weather  
Somewhere...  
Where your heart and spirit go free  
Someday...  
Someday it'll be for the better  
Let this bring you peace**

He grabbed her hand and wrapped his right arm around her waist as she put her shoulder on his. he kissed her forehead and they walked back to the bus together hand in hand. The driver and Kofi stared at them with cheesy smiles on their faces. "Say one word and your gonna walk", he said. "Punk is in L", before he could finish Punk slammed the bus door in his face. "Thank you", she whispered. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her again. "Your welcome", he whispered in her ear.

**Somewhere,  
Someday  
Let me be the one  
Let me be the one to catch you when you fall  
Somewhere **_**(Somewhere)**_**  
Let me bring you peace...  
Somewhere**...

A/N Well What did you guys think? This was a kinda fluffy cute I was into NSYNC! This song is by Nsync AND I AM NOT AND NEVER WILL BE AN NSYNC FAN! I will always be NKOTB AND BSB! LOL but this song just came along and this one shot did too. Anyways Review Please PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE! and if i get at least 10 i will post the story of AJPUNK featuring CENTON as well. :) THANKS AGAIN YALL :)


End file.
